


《头条恋情》

by anxiaoqiankong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiaoqiankong/pseuds/anxiaoqiankong





	《头条恋情》

33.祝影帝争宠doi

程琛就知道祝黎川嘴里没个正经，泄愤地咬了他一口，然后彻底不理他继续和芋圆玩耍。

“小朋友，你是不是没有职业道德？”祝黎川靠坐在床上，眼神没从溜着鸟逗猫的程琛身上移开过。

虽然天还没黑，但室内早就拉上了窗帘，程琛和祝黎川又不是没见过彼此裸/体的样子，他现在毫不介意，更何况压根没感觉，放心遛鸟。

在程琛心中占据的地位还没有一只才见一个多小时的猫咪高，祝影帝实在憋屈，想着法让程琛注意他。

无论怎么呼喊，程琛都无动于衷。

祝黎川怒了，大步流星走过去把毫无防备的人扛在肩上，拨了周凯的电话：“人呢？”

“xxx网吧。”

正和于笙在外面约会的周凯也是两脸懵逼，不是说今天放假吗？

“回来，帮我看猫。”

“祝哥，猫不是你要带来的吗？”周凯无奈地说。

祝黎川嘴角一勾，满肚子坏水：“我手里好像还有xxx的小新闻...”

还真没他不能处理的情况。

“别别别，祝哥！亲哥哥！我马上回来！”周凯着急忙慌从位置上站起来，生怕动作晚了，家里那位大爷就要让他们的公关忙个好几周。

挂断电话，祝黎川把程琛按在床上，从他的脖颈，顺着后背，亲吻到尾骨，狠狠揉在他蜜桃般娇嫩的屁股上。

“不理老公？”

直到程琛从不为所动到完全情动，陷入祝黎川的情/欲陷阱中。

“今晚夜还长，我去寄养咱儿子。”

祝黎川穿好衣服，提着猫粮和嘤嘤轻咛的芋圆，毫不留恋把程琛的儿子送到周凯房里。

想着俩人还没吃晚饭，又去楼下订了晚餐服务。

“两个小时候后，房门口，敲门就行，我自己取。”

祝黎川半天没回来，空虚和瘙痒得不到舒缓，程琛迷茫的眼里泛着雾气，贴着床难耐地动了两下。

脸上晕着不正常的酡红，程琛悄悄伸出手往下探，碰到精神的小程琛的小嘴儿，抖了个激灵，清液越发分泌得多。

明明逗猫逗得好好的，祝黎川那个打桩鸡非要发/情，好不容易来了想法，拔j就走人。

程琛自暴自弃，干脆自己撸动起来，没给自己做过扩张，稍微翘起屁股，伸出手指，一点一点扣弄。

他完全都忘了祝黎川平时怎么做的，明明他做的时候自己很舒服，换到他手中反而有点吃疼，没解痒不说，前面倒是越来越精神。

祝黎川一进来就看到程琛红着一张脸，翘着屁股正在自/读，闭着眼就连他进来也不知道。

“怎么自己先玩上了？”撑在床上，祝黎川握住程琛的手，勾着他毫无章法的手指，沿着微微开合的**打圈，“居然不等老公，是不是该好好惩罚你一下？”

程琛拿自己没办法，越弄越糟糕，祝黎川冰凉的手轻轻一拨弄，他就激动地颤栗，媚眼如丝，小声地喊：“老公...帮我...”

“今天怎么这么主动？”往日里要好好调/教一番才会勉强喊出的称呼，祝黎川就出去了一会儿，回来后居然还有这等美事。

程琛凡是接受了就放得开，主动迎了上去，挂在祝黎川身上，一个劲地喊：“老公，老公，老公...”挑逗着祝黎川不理智的弦。

他越是主动，祝黎川越是起了坏心思，就算肿/胀得不行，也端端正正坐在床上，衣装革履，不为所动。

“老公上班累了，老婆不应该主动宽衣解带吗？”

程琛光着身子跪坐在祝黎川身上，眼尾泛红，双手颤抖，缓慢地解扣子。

半天解不开一颗，祝黎川没急，他先急了，扯着祝黎川的衣服，抱怨地说：“解不开...”

哪里是抱怨，分明是撒娇。

祝黎川揽着程琛的窄腰，耐心地教他。

“这么没有耐心吗？”

好不容易脱掉上衣，却卡在皮带上。

程琛解不开祝黎川的皮带，恼羞成怒，直接拉开拉链，等不及就要坐下去。

祝黎川把人抱在怀里，吻了吻他因生气撅起的小嘴，好笑地说：“润滑都不需要了吗？莽莽撞撞倒像是个小朋友。”

润滑没带，套也没有，程琛挂在祝黎川身上，难耐地用下身和他相磨，紧闭着嘴，用行动恳求祝黎川能快点，不上不下挠得他心痒痒。

祝黎川就是不急，微微跳动眉尾，佯装为难发愁：“不做润滑怎么可以呢？我家小朋友会疼死的。”

“不疼...”程琛觉得他甬道里肯定钻了虫子，不停啃食着他肠壁的软肉，扭着屁股，急需祝黎川粗长的肉棒帮他解痒，用肉棒的温度把讨厌的虫子烫死。肠道里面强烈的空虚感让程琛浑身难受，粉嫩的菊花一开一合，渴求着祝黎川能帮帮他。

被情欲烧坏的模样着实可爱。

祝黎川架起程琛两条长腿，夹在腰侧，狠狠拧着他发浪的屁股，嘴角勾起一抹笑容：“你太紧了，会把我夹疼。”

抱到浴室，把人放在洗漱池的台面上，双腿抬到手腕处，将沐浴露挤在手心，全都抹在程琛的菊花四周，食指和中指钻进去扣弄着肠壁的软肉，轻声说：“还痒吗？”

程琛湿的一塌糊涂，主动与祝黎川纠缠在一起，用力吮吸着对方的津液，眼神迷离，从喉咙里泄出一阵又一阵的呻吟。祝黎川在他身上抚摸，所到之处像有电流蔓延一般，内陷的粉嫩奶头颤巍巍挺立起来，犹如朱果般诱人采摘。他眼神眯了眯，挺起胸脯，将祝黎川的头往发痒的地方按，小声地说：“亲亲这里。”

祝黎川从程琛的喉结一路舔舐下来，用力挤压他平坦的胸脯，企图揉成一团软肉，牙齿与娇嫩相磨，娇小的奶头被他咬红，咬大，沾满了祝黎川的唾液，湿漉漉泛着水光。染上情欲的胴体透着淡粉，看起来更加诱人。

程琛的奶头敏感，绕是之前也没被祝黎川咬过，激烈的啃咬让他浑身触电，难耐地在洗漱台上扭动身体，呻吟不断，往后靠了靠，主动露出勃起的肉棒和淫乱的菊花，喘着粗气呢喃道：“老公...快进来...”

祝黎川一直在用手指抽插程琛已经展开的菊花，直到三指都进去后才开始里面搅动，勾出更多的淫水。看着程琛白皙的胸膛上留有他的痕迹，忍不住想要将他彻底玩坏，专挑着程琛身上的敏感，又舔又咬，声音低沉：“小朋友要产奶了吗？”

程琛的奶头又红又肿，身上满是抓痕，原本是凹陷的奶头也被祝黎川嘬了出来，吮吸声和他抑制不住的呻吟声让他羞耻极了，身体却越发兴奋，叫嚣着想要更多。

“好可惜，没吸出来。”

程琛像是中了蛊一样，听到祝黎川的惋惜，微微抬起胸脯，主动揉了起来：“再吸吸...再吸吸就有了...”

祝黎川往程琛湿润的唇上亲了一口，低笑道：“有什么？”

“奶...奶水”

程琛羞得抬不起脸，情欲交织，让他下意识想要迎合祝黎川的要求，甬道里的淫液和沐浴露混合，随着祝黎川手指抽插的动作往下面流去。

祝黎川握着程琛高高翘起的肉棒，在他汁水泛滥的马眼上扣弄，引着身下的人浑身颤栗，呻吟声不断溢出。将程琛的双腿再分开了一点，俯下身，伸出舌头卷走他马眼上的汁水，又在程琛敏感的肚脐眼四周打转：“小朋友水真多。”

程琛耳朵红透，喘着粗气，爽得翻白眼，不停地尖叫：“别舔...别舔了...”不多时快感直达头顶，稀薄的精液全都射在自己身上。

把瘫软的人抱了起来，放在床上，双腿掰成大写的M，压着程琛不停地亲吻：“怎么这么快？”

程琛脸上一红，似乎每次都是他先射出来，然而瘙痒的菊花还是在蠕动，抓住祝黎川又大又粗的肉棒往身下放，软言软语：“想要老公进来。”

祝黎川轻笑道：“老公要是不进来呢？要摇着尾巴求老公进去吗？”看着程琛绯红的脸庞，祝黎川肉棒硬得要命，想要肆无忌惮地抓着程琛就进去，然而看着他情欲纠缠的样子，实在可爱，更想看看他能主动到什么地步。

因为祝黎川一直在空虚的菊花周围浅浅地刺弄，反而引得程琛更加难耐，下意识圈住整根滚烫的肉棒往身下塞，却老是对不准，两三下着急了起来，无助地恳求：“老公...”

见祝黎川迟迟没有进来的意思，程琛脸色羞红，向母狗一样趴在床上，呼吸急促，摇着腰用白嫩嫩的屁股去磨祝黎川的肉棒，忍着羞耻，小声道：“求求老公了...”

祝黎川肉棒硬的厉害，胯下青筋不停跳动，他用手指沾着自己龟头上分泌出来的淫水，抹在程琛半开的唇上，恶劣地说：“舔了。”

程琛扭过头舔弄着唇上的湿润，直接含住祝黎川还未抽走的手指，来来回回在口腔里抽插，津液从嘴角溢出，不停刺激着祝黎川的理智。

狠狠拍打在面前的浑圆上，趁着程琛呻吟尖叫，猛地将自己的阴茎送进程琛湿润又紧致的肉穴中。

强烈的填充感让程琛忍不住呻吟出声，能感受到男人的粗大一点一点破开他的淫肉往里面挤，微微翘起的龟头刮蹭着他瘙痒的甬道，用来润滑的沐浴露早被祝黎川挤了出来，程琛爽得闭不上嘴：“老公...好舒服...啊...全都进来了...”

还没怎么动，程琛就不停收缩，温热的软肉紧紧裹在祝黎川的肉棒上，被夹得有些受不住，阴茎又胀大了一圈，将程琛发浪的小口越撑越大，硬生生形成一个圆形的肉洞，就算将肉棒抽出来也完全合不上地微微蠕动。

祝黎川抽打在程琛的屁股上，白嫩的屁股上印着红痕，看着他不挺扭动的模样，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑：“小朋友是老公的小骚逼吗？”

“不是...呜呜...”祝黎川打得不疼，反而让程琛更加性奋，“老公...快一点...”男人故意插得又慢又浅，稍稍勾了两下又退出来，在程琛身体里打转，全方位得摩擦他的淫穴。

祝黎川挑了挑眉：“不是吗？”停下抽动，指尖在程琛尾骨上滑动，“我只想干小骚逼怎么办？”

程琛被情欲折磨得没办法，里面的空虚感越发强烈，让他浑身难受发软，趴在枕头上，呜咽地说：“小骚逼...是老公的小骚逼...”

祝黎川见差不多就行了，胯下狠狠一送，激烈地抽插起来。

终于得到满足的程琛爽得失声尖叫起来，强烈的快感刺激着大脑，脑海里除了祝黎川想不到其他的，嘴巴微微张开，随着祝黎川的动作不停呻吟，喃喃道：“老公...老公...好舒服...”情欲步步攀升，带着程琛到达高潮，再次从肉棒里喷出稀释的精液，落在洁白的床单下，留下一滩水痕。

祝黎川狠狠抽插了几下，在濒临射精的时候想要抽出来，程琛的菊花夹得紧紧的，不停地吸着他，不让他出去。

“想给我生孩子了？”祝黎川笑着说。

握着程琛的腰，翻了个面，与他面对面紧贴，再次抽动起来。

程琛仰着脸，爽得失声尖叫，一波又一波的快感让他分不清东南西北，粗喘着气享受祝黎川给他带来的极致快感，直上云霄。情欲似藤蔓，与程琛相互缠绕，高潮来得猛烈又迅速，快要透明的精液全都喷洒在祝黎川的胸膛上。

祝黎川半点没嫌弃，抹在指尖，尝了尝他的味，轻笑道：“和你一样甜，要尝尝吗？”在高潮到临前还是从程琛里退了出来，射在他胸膛上，脸上。

程琛被他干得完全没了力气，甚至抬不起手打他，只能任由祝黎川抱着他毫无限度地索取。  
  
祝黎川吃饱喝足才把人放开，如同程琛逗弄猫一样，他也趁程琛瘫软玩弄着小朋友的小朋友：“吃饱了吗？”


End file.
